degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 1: Pilot
FADE IN: INT. CONSTANCE SCHOOL FOR ROYALS-ASH'S BEDROOM-DAY Ash is deathly hung-over. Bottles on bottles encircle her bed. Panties (that don't belong to her) hang from the ceiling. She groans and slowly walks over to the mirror and begins changing into her school uniform when Lizzy walks in. LIZZY: Glad your drunk arse is finally up. We're gonna be late. ASH: Oh shut up, I'm a princess. Princesses are never late. LIZZY: Not a princess anymore. Ever since we've been sent to this lovely school, we've been dethroned. ASH: Oh please. The only who was been dethroned is that stupid and annoying twit Kaylin. I wonder where she's at now since everyone found out her parents are the Satsujin-sha. Both girls laugh. LIZZY: There isn't a hot guy in miles in this god forsaken place. I haven't felt sore in ages. This isn't a good thing. The only suitable conquest is my lit teacher. ASH: You gonna get that? LIZZY: Of course. I love older men. He's gonna forget all about his wife and kids after I'm done with him. ASH: Lizzy, he's married? LIZZY: Oh god no. But that's just what I say to boost my confidence if he is. (both girls laugh again) ASH: Well...have fun, babe. And tell me if he's mean to you. You know what I do to boys who are mean to you. LIZZY: Hmm yes I do. And don't worry. notices the panties and walks over to them Babe, are these yours? ASH: Oh please you know I don't wear panties. I'm not 90. Lizzy laughs as they both walk out of the room and into the hallway. INT. YAZZY'S HOUSE-CONTINUED In the deep trenches of Chīsana machi (小さな町), the village that the princesses once ruled is a small hut where Yazzy and Kaylin are hiding out. Viva la Vida by Coldplay is fainted playing in the background. The song definitely describes Kaylin's current situation. KAYLIN: Why. Did. This. Happen. Yazzy walks out of the kitchen with a plate of bread and gives it to Kaylin. YAZZY: Because Shiki sucks. KAYLIN: It wasn't Shiki, though. It was the little twit Ash and her crony Lizzy. I hate both of them. They ruined my life. I have absolutely no connections to Satsujin-sha. Like none at all. Jeez forgive me for the crap decisions my ancestors made, jeez. YAZZY: I'm sorry. KAYLIN: Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. Thanks for letting me crash here though. YAZZY: No problem. Life's been crappy here by myself. Ever since you all left. The town is a disaster. KAYLIN: I would have stayed to help you guys but we were forced. Freaking Shiki let Ash get to him. YAZZY: Hey...don't worry. We'll get through this. We're gonna make sure Ash and Lizzy pay for their crap actions. They'll be dead within a month. I promise you babe. Kaylin smiles. Suddenly, Yazzy's phone rings. YAZZY: Oh crap. I forget to call out work today. KAYLIN: Where do you work at? YAZZY: Bar on the southern end. Yazzy walks into the kitchen and picks it up. YAZZY:...Hello? Mystery caller: Do you have her? YAZZY: Yes. We're breaking bread. Literally. Mystery caller: Good, good. Make sure you keep her there. I'm tied up right now but we'll be back in the village soon enough. YAZZY: I want my money. Traveling all the way to the boarding school costs a crap load of money, you know. I didn't sign up for this for free. Mystery caller: I know and you'll get it. Just give me some time. YAZZY: Make it fast because my patience is gonna wear out. I just promised her I would kill the girls who did this to her. Mystery caller: Well if you want your money make that happen too. Shiki will pay. And if that means the death of all the princesses, so be it! The Mystery caller hangs up as Yazzy sighs and walks back into the kitchen. Kaylin is laying on the couch. Looks like we've got ourselves a double agent. Bad news for Kaylin... INT. CONSTANCE SCHOOL FOR ROYALS-CONTINUED Ash and Lizzy walk out together of a class. LIZZY: God I hate her. ASH: Me too. She needs to lighten up. Maybe you should "teach" her some of your ways. LIZZY: NO! Ew oh my god. As they continue to walk, they catch sight of Sarah, the Queen Bee of Constance School for Royals. LIZZY: Look it's the competition. ASH: Gross. Let's go show that heifer whose boss. They walk over to her. SARAH: Aww look who it is. The trashed drunk girl and the school sloot. How are you ladies? Or should I say...swine. ASH: Sarah actually your hair looks fierce. I love want you've done with it. SARAH: Aw really? Thanks! Ash smiles as Lizzy looks confused. LIZZY: Uhh...yeah Sarah your hair doesn't look as ratchet as it usually does. SARAH: Oh quiet. Lizzy smiles. ASH: Nice talking to you, Sarah. Oh and by the way, tell Ari I said hi. Sarah smiles, rolls her eyes, and walks away. LIZZY: Who's Ari? ASH: Her boyfriend who I'm gonna kill tonight. EXT. CONSTANCE SCHOOL FOR ROYALS-COURTYARD-CONTINUED GEGI is sitting on a bench near the river reading a book while Niall walks up to her. NIALL: Hey GEGI. GEGI: Hi Niall! How you doing, buddy? NIALL: Great! I just wanted to say thanks for helping me during the midterm last week. I really appreciate it. GEGI: No problem! I was glad to help. Niall smiles and walks away as DANI walks over to GEGI GEGI: Professor Goro how are you? DANI: I'm fine GEGI, I came to talk to you about something that may interest you. GEGI: Really, what? DANI: I know how concerned you are about your people back in the village and that you didn't want to leave them. GEGI nods. DANI: Well every night around 7, Queen Tori and I are having a meeting with other princesses in the realm about the problem with the Satsujin-sha. We can't rely on the soldiers to take care of it anymore. We must take matters into our own hands. GEGI: What does all this mean? DANI: We'll be training you girls how to defeat the Satsujin-sha. GEGI gasps. GEGI: Professor Goro, with all due respect, no human has defeated the Satsujin-sha, ever. DANI: Just because it's never been done, doesn't mean it can't, darling. I hope to see you there. hands GEGI a pamphlet and walks away GEGI sighs and looks through it. INT. CONSTANCE-ASH'S ROOM-NIGHT Ari walks out of Ash's shower naked to the bed, where she lays reading a book. She looks up and smiles. ASH: Well...hello. Ari smiles and kisses Ash. ASH: You know, Ari...I usually don't do this on a first date. ARI: I know. ASH: Good. Because well...you know what come closer. Ari comes closer and Ash whispers in his ear. ARI: Huh? BOOM, CRACK. Ari dies and falls to the ground. Ash sighs and pulls up her hair. ASH: Easy peezy. LIZZY runs crying into the room. ASH: Lizzy, honey what's the problem? LIZZY: The lit professor? Ya he dumped me. He told me he doesn't date "easy" girls. ASH: What a twit. LIZZY: Right? Like oh my god. ASH: Don't worry, honey. I'll take care of him just like I took care of Ari, ok? Lizzy nods as Ash smiles and winks as she exits the room. Spoilers from Midnight Reign Episode 2: The Ivy Brunch *Campus is on high alert after the death of Ari and the professor. *Kaylin and Yazzy travel into the woods and form an unlikely alliance. *The identity of the mystery caller is revealed. *Queen Tori, Xav, and Kieran make their appearances. *A sassy and bold new boy, Damian, makes fast friends with Lizzy and Ash begins to feel replaced. *Niall meets Lizzy for the first time. Category:Blog posts